Amor imperfecto
by Vero Vortex
Summary: (AU) Se terminó. ¿A quién no le ha pasado eso? Arthur lleva bastante "bien" su ruptura con Alfred, luego de una relación condenable, y sin embargo debe pedir perdón, porque sigue amándolo. Una loca historia de amor, para todos aquellos que probaron ese agridulce sentimiento. Lemon y segundas oportunidades. Con amor para todos.


_**Dedicado: **__Con mucho cariño a Wara e Ibis, quienes lo vivieron, me lo contaron y ahora pasa a fic. Su onee-san francesa está muy agradecida con ustedes. Rompen otra vez y juro que las violo 8D digo, doy amor a la fuerza. Y claro, a todas mis pequeñas sucias, mis jefas especialmente a todas las que sintieron el corazoncito partido. _

_**Peligro: **__Yaoi, Lemon o algo así, Arthur celoso e imaginando escenas gore contra la novia de Alfred, GLTB (googlealo), activistas pro-gay-lesbi. Sí, la parte más fea de todo esto es la palabra Arthur. _

* * *

******[×] **PERDÓN, PERO SIGO AMÁNDOTE **[×] **  


¿Por qué será que en cuestión de amor somos tan… tan… tan… imbéciles?

Ya eran seis meses luego de romper con Alfred. Él rompió, yo no hice nada, fue él. Tres años de relación y al carajo. Se fue con una chica… y no puedo competir con una mujer… Digo, sé que su 90-60-90 es nada comparado con mi 60-60-60, yo todo simétrico, ella llena de curvas. ¿A quién le gustan las curvas si puede tener una regla andante? Pero ella… podía ofrecerle algo que yo no.

No, no sexo desenfrenado toda la noche, eso querida ni hablar, o sea, tomate un ubicatex que yo, 180 posiciones del kamasutra e inventadas, al derecho y al revés, y no me canso… ejem… perdón, me pasa por juntarme tanto con Feliks.

Ella podía ofrecerle hijos. Porque así yo me implante siliconas que arruinen mi simetría perfecta y me someta a terapia hormonal, gane el miss universo cejona y logre la paz mundial meneando las caderas… no puedo darle un bebé. Y eso dolía más que si me operaran la cornea con alicate oxidado. Me atravesaban el corazón con agujas romas y bañadas en ácido.

Ok… Alfred la prefería. Pero yo estaba bastante bien, debo decir. Lo acepté con toda madurez luego de llorar día y noche por tres meses, desearle una muerte dolorosa y prematura a la zorra esa, tomar antidepresivos, golpear a mis vecinos, unirme a la red GLTB de mi ciudad, ser activista, pro gay, pro adopción gay, anti heteros y hacer spinning, natación, atletismo, meterme al ejército y a Green Peace para no pensar en él.

-Oh, mira Arthur, dos palomitas cortejándose.- Me decía Francis en medio de la plaza un día loco de esos que nos reuníamos para hablar de cualquier cosa que no tuviera que ver con Alfred. Oh no, ¡debo salvar a la pobre palomita!

-¡No le creas! ¡Estará contigo tres años, te sacará pollitos y te dejará por el primer palomo feo y desplumado que vea! – sí, yo llevaba esto bastante bien y aún estaba cuerdo. ¿No se nota? Fue más evidente cuando me levanté y obligué a los dos tórtolos a escapar.- ¡Se libre! ¡No le creas!

-Estas re mal… - susurró Francis a mi espalda. No, yo no estaba mal, lo llevaba bien. ¿Por qué nadie entiende que estoy bien? Ya no lloro cuando veo… los peluches que me regalaba… las cartas de amor con pésima ortografía (que Alfred escribe "ojos" con H y "hacer" sin H y con S)… pero esas cartas eran bonitas, porque si bien la real academia de lengua inglesa debería matar a este chico, él hacía corazones perfectos y bonitos y dibujos a la rápida que me gustaban.

Me siento al lado de mi compañero/rival de toda la vida y le cuento lo que pasó… por vez número mil.

******[×] **CÓMO EMPEZAR UNA RELACIÓN CONDENABLE EN 8 FORMAS DISTINTAS **[×]  
**_y no morir en el intento._******  
**

Cuando conocí a Alfred, tenía 6 años y mis padres habían viajado de regreso a nuestra Inglaterra natal por deudas, dejándome solo con mis tres hermanos por años. Scott abusaba de Thomas, Thomas abusaba de Dylan y Dylan abusaba de mí junto a los otros dos. No lograron hacerme el macho cabrío que eran ellos ni el perro alfa que era Scott. Yo era mas bien un corderito malhumorado.

Fue entonces, en el cumpleaños de uno de ellos que lo vi. Era mi primo político, o algo así. Su madre era hermana de la mía pero él no era su hijo, sino hijo de su esposo. Lo vi… y lo odié. Él, tan mimado por sus padres y yo… tenía a los míos a miles de kilómetros.

Sin embargo crecimos y él venía a casa con regularidad. Aún lo odiaba. Para mejorar las cosas, dormía conmigo, en mi cuarto y a falta de otra cama, en la mía. No debe haber algo peor que tener al enemigo en tu propia cama.

-Arthur voy a apagar la luz.

-Haz lo que quieras.- Le daba la espalda para dormir y asumía posición fetal abrazando una almohada. Alfred era dominante y lo supe esa primera noche. Ni bien las luces se fueron, su fuerte brazo me atrajo hacia él.

-Te abrazaré para dormir.- no era un pedido, era una orden. Se ganó una patada en la rodilla, y al segundo sus piernas se enredaban con las mías y me inmovilizaba. Lo golpeé como pude, dándole un codazo en las costillas. Él era más fuerte que yo y me paralizaba sin problemas. Finalmente, terminamos cara a cara, él sujetando mis muñecas y extrañamente mis rodillas yacían a cada lado de su cadera. Oh por favor, que Scott no entre… Y peor, yo estaba jadeando cansado por la pelea.

-¡Ay! ¡Que me dejes! – mordía las palabras para que viese mi molestia, pero él se reía. El muy hijo de puta (perdón, tía) se reía en mi cara. Seguía moviéndome sin notar que eso lo excitaba más por la posición que teníamos.

-¡Eres mi uke! – soltó luego de un momento, tras derrotarme y notar que ya no me movería.

-¡Yo no soy un anime! ¡Esas cosas no existen! ¡Ahora déjame, maldito enfermo!

Nop, no lo hizo. Se dio el gusto de dormir encima, como si me dominara y no solamente esa noche, sino las que seguían.

Lo rechacé 11 veces. Sí, él se declaraba a mí con regularidad y me seguía a todas partes. Me visitaba a la salida del colegio faltando al suyo y cuando terminamos este, me perseguía a la universidad. No era acoso, era amor.

Y un día, un día macabro de esos… Scott le puso alcohol a mi bebida y me obligó a tomarla. Mis hermanos tienen higados de oro, acero y plomo respectivamente. Yo aún tengo un hígado normal y cuatro vasos de ron en media hora lograron casi matarme. Alfred me llevó a mi habitación en brazos y obviamente pensé que me violaría.

No lo hizo… pasó la noche entera cuidándome y robándome besos de tanto en tanto como premio. Esa noche se me declaró por doceava vez. Acepté.

Como era de esperarse, esta relación era tabú, así que la ocultamos tanto como pudimos. Nunca me besó delante de otras personas y cuidaba su trato conmigo frente a mis hermanos. Incluso los apoyaba cuando éstos hablaban de alguna chica que les gustaba. Pero no importaba si así podíamos ser felices.

******[×] **LA PALABRA MÁS DOLOROSA: TERMINAMOS. **[×] **  


Luego de tres años y dos meses, Alfred pasaba todo el tiempo enojado. Yo soy el gruñón de la relación, pero ahora me tenía más domado que a un león sin dientes o una cobra sin colmillos ni veneno.

-¿Pasa algo, amor? – pregunté esa noche. No debí hacerlo, debí actuar como que todo aún estaba bien.

-Mis padres ya lo saben y no les cae en gracia todo esto. – respondió dejando intacta la comida.

-Alfred… amor es amor… ya en un tiempo puede que lo entiendan y…

-¡No puedo hacerles esto! ¡Son mis padres! ¡Date cuenta! Tengo solamente un hermano y nos tienen más controlados que a ratas de laboratorio.

-Pues… yo tengo 4… y bueno… no lo sé, creo que mis padres ya hasta nos ignoran…

-Claro, es fácil olvidarse de los que siguen luego del segundo.- Auch, eso dolió. – Mira, Arthur. Creo que es hora de ponerle fin a esto. No hemos hecho otra cosa que no sea pelear los últimos dos meses.

-Pero… eso es porque andas un poco malhumorado… - dije incluso dudando si debía decirlo. Lo abracé en un intento de transmitirle lo importante que era para mí. – Alfred… te amo. Saldremos bien de esto.

No dijo nada por unos minutos. Tampoco me correspondió el abrazo. Estaba invitándome a apartarme, pero yo no quería que él se fuera. Tres años de relación en el closet por nuestro bien y ahora que lo descubrían y era el momento de hacer algo loco como escaparnos a Las Vegas y casarnos, él se retractaba…

Un día, simplemente desapareció de mi casa. Lo peor es que su ausencia se dejó sentir. Primero, ya no escuchaba su voz, luego el aroma de su cuerpo sobre las sábanas se disipaba aunque yo intentase en vano rociarlas con su loción. Con el tiempo, las cosas se rompían, cambiaban y eran reemplazadas.

Lo más duro fue acostumbrarme a dormir sólo. Tres años con él, haciendo el amor cada noche y terminando abrazados hasta el día siguiente para una noche enfrentarme a la gigantesca cama solitaria.

******[×] **LOS SUEÑOS QUE ME DELATAN **[×] **

Varias veces, lo soñaba.

Un día soñé que él estaba a mi lado, dormido. Fue tan real que incluso su piel desnuda me sabía a él y el calor de su cuerpo me sofocaba. Él estaba conmigo, otra vez.

-Alfred, tuve un sueño asqueroso…- le decía yo mientras él despertaba.

-¿Qué soñaste, amor?

-Fue un sueño loco, uno en el que me dejabas y te ibas con una chica.

Se rió y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, besándome cada centímetro de piel y dejando tres besos cortos en mis labios.

-Deja de decir tonterías. Yo nunca, jamás te dejaré.

Sin embargo… desperté. Y cuando lo hice, estiré mi mano, buscándole. Sólo me encontré con la fría sábana.

**[×] **AMOR IMPERFECTO **[×] **  


Cuando digo que hice de todo para superarlo, no estoy bromeando. Es literal, hice de todo. A mí que me pasaron mil cosas en ausencia de mis padres, las innombrables, las peores, las más dolorosas… esto no era nada comparado con toda mi vida.

Mil personas hubiesen soñado con la relación que tuvimos con ese idiota, y sí, era hermosa. Como un anime, como un sueño, como una novela, como un poema, como una canción, como quieras decirlo. Yo llegué a pedir el olvido de todo.

Como decía, hice de todo. Visitar bares gay, discotecas "de ambiente" y conocer gente con la muñeca rota. No importaba cuántos se me declararan que, al verme con cara de corderito nuevo más de cien se lanzaron a mí –en serio, eran más de cien-.

Pero, yo no dejaba de pensar en Alfred. Si bien recibía rosas caras de admiradores a diario, extrañaba las flores sin precio que él cortaba en una caminata conmigo y me la regalaba luego de crearle una historia. Las invitaciones a restaurantes caros eran nada comparados con las noches de invierno viendo cualquier película de Pixar con un bowl de palomitas y envueltos en una frazada. Los poemas y las cartas de ochenta hojas no lograban superar a los "te amo" que Alfred soltaba sin motivo aparente cuando me miraba.

Así era mi amor, imperfecto. El amor que otros me ofrecían parecía tan perfecto, pero yo me quedaría con mi defectuoso Alfred.

**[×] **EL MENSAJE Y LA CARTA **[×] **  


**Y un día, pasó.**

Estaba con Francis paseando por la calle y de repente me llegó un mensaje.

"_Kiero ablar kntigo d algo" – _decía.

-¿Con qué se supone que escribió esto? ¿Con su pezuña? – preguntó Francis, molesto. Él, al igual que todos los que conocían la historia, tenía cierto resentimiento a Alfred. Al segundo, mi celular timbraba. Contesté.

-¿Hola?

-Arthur… leí tu carta.

-¿Qué carta?

-Una que dejaste entre mi agenda el día que terminamos.- Lo había olvidado. Y sí, ese día fatal yo estaba borracho, tanto que no recordaba qué diablos decía en esa cochina carta.- Quiero que nos veamos y… aclaremos las cosas.

¿Aclarar las cosas? ¿Qué debíamos aclarar? ¡Si todo estaba dicho! O más bien, todo estaba hecho… él tenía una novia, era una chica. Su familia seguro aprobaba eso, él se convertiría en abogado y ella en modelo porno, se casarían y serían felices con diez bebés chillones alrededor, viviendo en una casa gigante y con ciento dos dálmatas.

Y yo… yo seguiría ahí, _**deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo**_.

-Está bien…- susurré luego de un rato y a un lado, Francis me hacía gestos extraños con las manos. Quedamos en vernos al día siguiente, a las seis de la tarde.

-¡Serás estúpido! ¡Debiste decirle "estoy muy ocupado con mi nuevo novio que sí sabe lo que quiere" o algo así! ¡Debes demostrarle que eres feliz sin él! ¡Que sí puedes! ¡Que ya no le lloras! Que…

-Francis… no puedo mentirle. – Dije. Odiaba el drama, y lo odio. Odio la debilidad y todo eso pero…- Realmente, en ningún momento he dejado de amar a Alfred. Además…

-¿Además? – Francis me miraba con especial atención.

-Además… cuando escribí la carta para Alfred estaba borracho… sólo sé que escribí "Mediocre" unas quince veces y le deseé que fuera feliz con esa chica hueca…

-Mon Dieu… ¿te esfuerzas por ser tonto o te sale al natural?

-¡Hablo en serio!

-Pues verás, mañana irás y lo enfrentarás. Le dirás todo aquello que pasaste estos seis meses y le dejarás en claro que no permitirás más esto, ¿entendido?

-Pero… ¿y qué haré hoy?

Francis suspiró y de la nada me abrazó.

-Hoy… llorarás por última vez. Sea por la tristeza de estos seis meses y la que pueda venir o la felicidad que puedas crear.

**[×] **Y ENTONCES: TÚ. **[×] **  


Llegué al lugar acordado y él me esperaba en una esquina. Yo estaba preparado, con el discurso mental completamente digerido y listo para salir. Se dio la vuelta al sentirme.

-Arthur…- susurró con la voz intensa y deliciosa que tiene. No, no voy a caer.

-Mira, primero que nada quiero decirte que no recuerdo ni mierda de la carta que te escribí, estaba borracho. Segundo, espero que seas feliz con ese bodrio que tienes por novia. ¿A que no sabes lo que es un bodrio, verdad? ¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas a ella? Ah, no perdón, seguro tampoco lo sabe. La verdad es que yo tampoco lo sabía hasta ayer que me pasé la tarde entera buscando insultos rebuscados en el diccionario. Bueno, eres lo peor que me pasó, espero te guste tu mediocre vida que yo seguiré y… - no pude seguir, de verdad que no pude. Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me miró fijamente.

Algunas gotas cayeron y justo al mismo tiempo que la primera se estampaba contra el suelo, mis lágrimas afloraban felices. Me gustase o no aceptarlo, lo estaba esperando a él.

Cerré los ojos, pensando que era un sueño y no quería despertar. Pero no, sus labios no eran tan dulces en mis sueños ni tan cálidos. Me besó sin intentar profundizarlo, como si sólo necesitase apaciguar la sed de mí que tenía. Cuando me di cuenta, su brazo me rodeaba la cintura y atraía con fuerza descomunal mientras el otro pasaba por mi espalda. Él se inclinó para alzarme un poco. Mis pies no tocaban ya el suelo, mi corazón llevaba ya un buen rato en el país de las maravillas mientras sus besos me consumían en amor.

Lo más delicioso de todo, es que llovía, la gente pasaba y si bien algunos curiosos nos miraban, él estaba esforzándose por ignorarlos y hacerme sentir en las estrellas con un beso tan sencillo.

-Alfred… nos miran…- susurré aún en sus brazos mientras él me besaba de forma desesperada. Me devolvió a tierra y sujetó mi mano con fuerza para dirigirme a un auto que yo bien conocía, llevarme lejos de todos y de regreso a mi casa, a nuestro mundo, a la habitación que lo extrañaba y a la cama que preguntaba por él.

Mi cuerpo reconocía sus caricias inmediatamente y reaccionaba al sentir sus manos, entregándome de forma completa y totalmente sumisa luego de seis meses de su dolorosa ausencia. Las formas de su cuerpo no habían cambiado en absoluto y mi pecho no deja de llamarle con cada latido. Sus músculos bien marcados, la mirada en ebullición, el abdomen que se contrae por la excitación y el sexo que busca su lugar en mí.

Me quita la ropa con cuidado, llenándome de besos a cada paso, recorriendo cada parte de mi piel desnuda con sus labios, acariciándome y tatuando su amor con cada beso. Está marcando su territorio nuevamente y comprueba que es el primero en tocarme luego de tanto tiempo con cada suspiro y gemido enamorado que suelto a cada toque suyo.

Porque él es mi escultor, él es el único que le da forma a mi alma, a todo lo que comprende mi ser como persona; mis recuerdos, sentimientos y personalidad.

-Arthur… ¿te has conservado para mí todo este tiempo? – pregunta mientras besa mi cuello y su cadera coquetea y danza con la mía, provocándome una erección que no podré contener por mucho. Él también está excitado y necesita de mí, pero la dulce nostalgia nos obliga a hacerlo despacio. Quisiera tocarlo, pero una de sus manos doma mis muñecas y la otra me sujeta por la espalda para acomodarme. Está listo para avanzar y en un momento dado, se introduce en mí como si estuviésemos hechos a medida. Arqueo la espalda por el placer que me consume y él me acalla suavemente, obligándome a recostarme.- Shhh, cálmate amor.

-Eres… un… maldito idio-aaah…- no puedo seguir, aunque él no se mueva, mi cuerpo se contrae y lo llama. Sus manos buscan las mías y se entrelazan a cada lado de mi cabeza.

-Arthur… aún te amo. Todo este tiempo no he hecho nada sino pensar en ti. Debo admitir que… me la he pasado revisando tu Facebook, correo y demás cosas para saber de ti. Me aterraba el hecho de pensar que podrías amar a alguien más.

-Eres tú quien… terminó.- intento ser lo más coherente en este momento. Veamos, lo tengo entre mis rodillas, penetrándome y mi cuerpo escalando al clímax incluso estando quietos, como si la espera me excitara más. Sí, será sencillo usar la lógica ahora. (Eso fue sarcasmo puro). –Eres tú quien decidió ya no ser mío. Eres tú quien… me abandonó y peor que eso: reemplazó.

-Nunca lo hice… Arthur… - otra vez, me besa como cuando nos reencontramos, besos cortitos y como si deseara consolarme de todo ese dolor y perdonarse. Y perdonarse y perdonarse… - Esa chica fue una excusa mía. Para callar a mi familia… para callarme a mí mismo. Para censurar mi mente castigadora y finalmente: para ver la realidad y aceptarla. Ahora, estoy aquí, contigo. Ayer me enfrenté a mis padres y se los dije, entonces decidieron que era hora de casarme a la fuerza con ella. Y ahora, debería estar con ella, en una cena con sus padres y los míos, pero estoy haciendo el amor contigo. Aquí estoy, Arthur… y no voy a irme. No quiero irme.

-¿Sabes el problema en el que te metiste? – pregunto y mi cadera ha empezado a moverse sola en busca de placer. Alfred se da cuenta y se mueve un poquito, como si danzáramos vals.

-Lo sé. No me interesa, quiero estar contigo.

-Alfred, yo he cambiado mucho, en serio… ya acepté mi sexualidad… o bueno, acepté que sólo podía fijarme en ti. Las cosas no serán sencillas… -¡ja! ¿Viste que sí pude ser lógico en medio del sexo?

-Arthur… amor… ¿aceptarías casarte conmigo? No sé si esté listo para salir al mundo blandiendo una bandera gay o algo similar pero… quiero empezar por nuestro mundito, que vuelva a ser sólo nuestro y sin importar qué pase después. Y así, te respondo lo que escribiste en la carta…

-Te dije que no recuerdo qué escribí. Estaba borracho.- Se ríe y luego de cada premisa me deja un beso en los labios.

-Bueno, borrachín.- Un beso…- Me preguntaste "¿qué fue lo que amabas de mí?" Y no "amaba", aún amo.- dos besos.- Empezaré.

_Amo los ruiditos gruñones que haces cuando te beso de dormido, las mil y un formas que tienes de sorprenderme cada día y cómo se siente tu piel al acariciarte, al besarte, al hacerte mío. _

Mi cuerpo se tensa y relaja al mismo tiempo bajo sus caricias, los movimientos rítmicos de vaivén de su cadera me llevan al nirvana y sentir sus manos en mi cintura, atrayéndome y aferrándose a mí mientras sus labios susurran la verdad y me besan es lo mejor que ha podido pasar. Este debe ser uno de los días más felices de mi vida de los que tengo conciencia.

_Amo el dulce sabor de tus labios y cómo te quejas cuando te beso y retraso tu hora del té, cómo el tiempo corre entre tus brazos, viaja por tu ombligo y se detiene en tu cadera y cómo mi cuerpo necesita del tuyo y cómo mi alma sabe que ya te pertenece._

Creo que ya no puedo más y él lo nota. Conoce tan bien mi cuerpo que sabe cuándo es el momento. Baja un poco la velocidad de las embestidas para alargar la espera y desesperarme. Sabe que así será más placentero para los dos. Susurra su verdad mientras intento recuperar mi respiración normal.

_Amo cómo suena tu nombre a cada latido de mi corazón, que seas el que sabe que conmigo ni a la esquina y que así me acompañes a la esquina, a la otra esquina y a diez esquinas más. Amo que seas la única persona a la que he sentido deseo de corromper, apartar del mundo, alejar de otros hombres, necesidad de amar y ansiedad de servir eternamente. _

Otra vez, me acaricia como si yo estuviese hecho de arena y caramelo, esculpiéndome y probando mi piel, disfrutando de ese dulce sabor que él dice sentir cuando lo hacemos. Y luego de un minuto más de dulce agonía, la _pettite morte_ llega, la esencia del éxtasis de Alfred se derrama dentro de mí y terminamos de danzar.

_Amo tu figura delgada, pequeña y tierna, el sentimiento de protección que me generas y notar que cuando te abrazo tu cuerpo se hunde en el mío, cuando tiemblas y sé que es por la felicidad que te provoco, cuando tu piel enrojece bajo mis besos, cuando me miras y no desvías la mirada un rato. _

-¿Cuándo quieres que nos casemos, Arthur? - me pregunta sin abandonar mi cuerpo. Tomo su mano entre las mías y lo miro suplicante. Lo amo, no tiene idea de cuánto.

-Ahora mismo…- susurro antes de besar su dedo anular, ahí donde brillará su aro de matrimonio. Y nos casamos en la cama, en medio de besos y caricias. Luego, para bien de nuestros conocidos, hicimos una pequeña celebración en mi casa y Francis nos casó.

******[×] **POR QUÉ TE ESPERO MÁS ALLÁ DEL TIEMPO **[×] **  


-Arthur, hay algo que no entiendo. – decía un día mientras yo le arreglaba la corbata para irse al trabajo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… y ya vivimos juntos, en una casa pequeña, con dos gatos que cuidamos como hijos y lejos de su familia y la mía.

-¿Dime?

-Cuando terminamos… ¿por qué me esperaste? La gente normalmente se va con alguien más, no perdonan cosas como esa…

Lo miro y sí, mil veces me he preguntado qué me hizo esperarlo o por qué no pude enamorarme de alguien más. Recuerdo una serie yaoi que a él le gustaba bastante, es lo único que se aproxima a una explicación.

-No creo que pueda existir un Hiroki sin su Nowaki… así como no puede haber un Arthur sin su Alfred.

Error, no debí decir eso. Él que tiene una junta importante, yo diciéndole eso y al segundo él se olvida de su junta para aflojarse la corbata que tardé veinte minutos en arreglar y llevándome en brazos a la habitación.

_**Pero el amor es así, imperfecto, diferente, de colores y especial. Como lo somos nosotros, como cada pareja en este loco mundo y como cada sabor de pastel. Si algo aprendí, fue a dar tiempo, a esperar, a vivir, a sonreír con ganas cuando venga la lluvia, a entender a las personas, a amarlas tal cual son… a amarme tal cual soy… **_

_**Y por sobre todo: a enamorarme más de dos veces de la misma persona. **_

* * *

_**. F I N .**_

* * *

_Espero que les gustara esta zarrapastrosa historia. Apenas y me animé a hacer este fic, pero bueno, más de una persona ha llorado por amor aquí, más de una aún extraña a su personita especial y otras entendieron que quizás a quien tuvieron no era la persona indicada, pero sea como sea, enamórense mis pequeñas sucias y brillen :3 que siempre he creído que una persona se ve mucho más linda cuando está enamorada. _

_Bien, a seguir trabajando en mi nuevo proyecto, atentos a quienes les gustan las historias gore, con psicópatas y asesinos de por medio y los romances peligrosos. _

_Con todo mi vortexiano amor: Vero. _


End file.
